


Flickering Between Us

by Seokhani



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Campfires, Camping, Drinking, Exams, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokhani/pseuds/Seokhani
Summary: What better way to relax after exams than to trek out into the woods with your 12 best friends?Choi Seungcheol is looking forward to a weekend of campfires, smores, and being whipped for a certain Yoon Jeonghan.





	Flickering Between Us

“Let’s go camping!”

Seungcheol lifted his head off the arm of the worn couch. Soonyoung had popped up out of nowhere, standing in the middle of the small lounge they occupied in the student center. He was vibrating with excitement. “What do you think? I want to go camping!”

Joshua looked up from his laptop, his glasses perched on his nose. “After exams, obviously?” 

Soonyoung nodded, lifting Seungcheol’s legs and sitting down beneath them, joining him on the couch. Cheol had been in the middle of a particularly good between-classes nap. “Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could go this weekend, after exams. We can reward ourselves for surviving.” He slurped on his iced coffee.

Wonwoo shuffled the papers on the table in front of him, from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. “I think it could be cool.” 

Seungcheol furrowed his brow. “Really? You think it sounds cool?”

Wonwoo grinned. “I like the idea of watching Mingyu and Junhui struggle to survive the wilderness.”

Cheol grinned. He pointed to the sleeping body across from him on the opposite couch, a book over his face and hands laced together over his stomach. “I’d also like to see him try to not die in the woods.”

Wonwoo nodded and reached up, nudging the book enough for it to fall off. Jeonghan sputtered and sat up, grimacing. “Fuck you, what?”

“We’re going camping!” Soonyoung cheered. 

Jeonghan nodded, picking his book up off the floor. “I love camping, I’m down.”

Seokmin looked up from where he laid on the rug, his head resting on Wonwoo’s knee. “You? Love camping?”

Jihoon shut his book, leaning over Jeonghan’s legs to set it on the table. “Yeah, we went camping a lot in high school. He’s not the hopeless mess in the outdoors that you’re wishing he’s going to be.” 

Jeonghan smirked, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. Mingyu trotted up, dropping his bag beside Joshua on the couch at the end of the lounge. He flopped down, his long legs sticking out into the middle of the rug. 

Jeonghan pointed to him. “If you’re looking for someone to be a hopeless mess in the woods, I’m sure Mingyu won’t let us down.”

Mingyu perked up, leaning forward. “The woods? Are we going camping?”

Soonyoung nodded violently, jostling Seungcheol, who still had his legs across his lap. “Yep! I’ve already found us a great campsite!” He scrolled through his phone, flipping it around to show the others a webpage. 

Minghao looked around from where he sat, leaning back against the couch beside Soonyoung’s feet. “Is there electricity? I’m not sitting out in the woods with no phone.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, handing him the phone. “Yes, there’s electricity. And a bathroom we can walk to. We don’t have to actually rough it.”

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses, reaching out to take Soonyoung’s phone from Minghao. “Does everyone have a tent? Or will we have to share?”

Mingyu piped up, grinning. “I’m fine with sharing, as long as I’m sharing with Wonu.” Wonwoo grimaced.

Jihoon glared daggers before Soonyoung could even open his mouth. “I am NOT sharing with Soonyoung.”

Seungcheol felt a churning in the pit of his stomach, thinking about what he wouldn’t give to share a tent with Jeonghan. He found himself blushing just at the thought. The two of them flirted all the time, sure, and everyone knew Cheol was whipped for him. But the two of them together in a tent? All night? Oh christ. 

Jeonghan grinned a little, as though he could hear Seungcheol’s thoughts. “I’ve got a couple of tents, I’ll bring them all. I’ve got some lanterns and stuff too.” 

Seungkwan ran up, hastily shoving a bagel with cream cheese into his mouth. He chewed quickly, swallowing with great effort before addressing the group. “I just finished one exam and I have another in fifteen minutes.” He tore off another huge bite, mumbling around it. “Wharr youn guys talkin’ mbout?”

“Camping!” Soonyoung shouted again, with exactly as much excitement as the first time. “We’re gonna go camping this weekend once we’re all done with exams.” He looked Seungkwan up and down: he wore a huge pair of gray sweatpants, mussed up hair, one eyebrow completely jacked and a smear of cream cheese on his cheek. “That is, assuming you survive this week at all.” 

Seungkwan nodded, trying to balance his Starbucks drink in the same hand as his bagel as he fumbled into his pocket for his phone. “As soon as I finish these fucking exams, I don’t care if you toss me into the ocean. I’m up for anything.”

Soonyoung’s smile consumed his whole face. “So does that mean it’s happening?” 

Everyone nodded. Mingyu spoke up. “Yeah I’ll text the others and see what they think. I’m excited!” 

Joshua turned to Seungcheol, giving him a look over the rim of his glasses. “What about you, Cheol? You’ve been quiet.” 

The group turned to look at him. Wonwoo smirked but said nothing. Soonyoung, however, did not say nothing.

“Oh of course Seungcheol will go.” He nudged him with an elbow. “If Jeonghan’s going.” 

Everyone giggled. Cheol rolled his eyes, unsurprised. He sat up, straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair. “Hey, I can totally do things separate from my best friend, I don’t necessarily _have_ to go everywhere Jeonghan goes.”

He looked up. Jeonghan fixed him with a grin. Cheol rolled his eyes again.

“But yeah if he’s going, I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey whaddup it's me, i'm back on that bullshit
> 
> I've got a couple of serious fanfictions going on so I needed something goofy and stupid to work on so here you go! college au camping flirtatious evil Jeongcheol


End file.
